The People v Horatio Caine
by ABC Girl
Summary: Valentine's Day Challenge FicHC


Title: The People vs. Horatio Caine (1/1)  
  
Author: Andrea (abc3969@juno.com)  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairing: While I might explore the potential of other duos on occasion, my heart will always return to Horatio/Calleigh; and so, to my own muse I must be true.  
  
Disclaimer: Me no profit; you no sue.  
  
Archive: Is anybody archiving these? If so, just say so. I'll come visit. Laeta and Eve, be my guests.  
  
Spoilers: All of Season One, to be Safe  
  
Author's Notes: Lanah, our muses must have been whispering to each other behind our backs--I've had this little ditty on my hard drive since the second week of July 2003, just languishing, unfinished. You issued your challenge and, viola! A little tweak here and there and I was off and running!  
  
WARNING! No Betas were approached during the production of this piece—it's too silly for that, so please read accordingly. Thank you.  
  
Summary: Horatio is called upon to defend himself against allegations of 'inappropriate conduct'--with Calleigh.  
  
Feedback: If you please. Be gentle.  
  
~~~~~  
  
If he didn't catch a break in this causeway traffic, Horatio was going to be late for his own IAB hearing. What a way to spend a Saturday, and Valentine's Day, no less. He had made no firm plans for this day, but of all the possibilities, this was not high on the list. As it was, his only plan now was to get through the questioning, reputation intact, and go home, pour himself a good stiff drink and try not to think about who *she* was with tonight. The most romantic day of the year and he was alone. Again.  
  
He was being called on the carpet for, as the notification had so bluntly put it, "inappropriate conduct" and "various fraternization issues."  
  
*That's rich.*  
  
He could think of absolutely nothing he had done or said to anyone at the lab that might in any way be construed as inappropriate or offensive. And, as it happens, nothing in the employee manual regulates against interoffice relationships of any sort, anyway; yet the higher-ups had found some obscure loophole and were determined to turn it into a noose around Horatio's neck.  
  
Since this was not to be a formal trial, but rather a fact-finding mission, Horatio would represent himself, facing his panel of accusers alone. No one from his team would be allowed in the room during his testimony. Their statements, as character witnesses, would come later.  
  
Horatio revved his Navigator into the first available parking spot and dashed for the courthouse door. For a non-legal proceeding, this sure felt juridical. The weight of the decisions being made within these walls hung in the air like so much California smog. The sleek, marble floors reverberated with the sounds of every footstep, every voice. All around, people spoke in hushed, serious tones--some diligently seeking conviction, others desperately chasing acquittal.  
  
Yanking from his pocket the slip of paper that served to invite him to this inquiry, Horatio verified the room number to which he was being summoned. Finding it easily, he arrived at the door only moments before his appointed time. The meeting hall appeared uninhabited, so Horatio, ever the investigator, took the opportunity to look around, familiarizing himself with the layout. The cavernous room was relatively plain and starkly decorated in dark mahogany panels with a matching conference table and high- backed leather executive chairs in the center. Portraits of the President and Lady Justice brandishing her scales adorned opposite walls, the only concession to decoration. The door by which his opponents would enter loomed ominously in the distance.  
  
Protocol dictates that IAB panels consist of four members, usually two men and two women. Having been part of too many formal inquiries during his years of service, Horatio was well acquainted with the assorted panelists and tried now to assuage his nervousness by predicting which ones he would face down today. His musings were interrupted when a uniformed officer entered the room and, after a quick nod in Horatio's direction, exited just as quickly, pulling the door closed behind him with a resounding "click." The inner door opened mysteriously and a line of somber-faced individuals filed in, immediately taking seats around the table.  
  
"What the--?" Horatio barked. "What's going on? Why are you all here? At this moment, I'm in no position to play games. My hearing is about to begin and you guys are going to make me look even worse than I apparently already do. Get out of here before the panel sees you."  
  
"We *are* the panel." Adell Sevilla replied jauntily, acknowledging her compatriots with the casual sweep of her arm. Tim Speedle, Eric Delko and Alexx Woods each nodded in turn, studious facial expressions locked in place.  
  
"Are you telling me that this whole thing was a set-up? A joke?" He wondered incredulously.  
  
Her steely expression nearly cracking, Adell spoke. "Oh, I assure you, Lieutenant, this is no joke. Please, take a seat and let me explain."  
  
Broadcasting a scowl throughout the room, Horatio sat down grudgingly, crossing his hands in front of him atop the conference table. He spoke bluntly, saying, "Okay. You got me. Can we dispense with the 'official' act now?"  
  
Walking around behind the others' chairs, Adell answered, "Not just yet, Lieutenant. We have a case to state and we fully intend to do so before we let you leave here. Each of the people at this table, myself included, counts themselves not only as your teammate or coworker, but also as your friend. We've been wracking our brains trying to come up with the perfect Valentine's gift for you, and we think we've found it. We want you once and for all to have the one thing you've been denying yourself for much too long now. A life--a life away from work--a life that includes love. You've been alone and lonely for too long, Horatio. We've all sat back and watched you wrap yourself in your work, forsaking romance and fun. That's got to stop, mi amigo."  
  
Horatio was thunderstruck. These people, the ones he considered and who professed to be among his closest friends, had organized an ambush, and the target was his love life!  
  
Before he could begin the rant that was itching to be released, Adell plunged ahead.  
  
"We're not blind, Horatio. We've all seen the way you look at Calleigh and how she looks right back at you."  
  
Horatio looked away, mortified for having been so brazenly transparent. *Oh, God. I didn't think it showed*, he ruminated.  
  
"It's that obvious?" he queried.  
  
"Oh, yeah." Delko and Speed chimed in together, with matching cheesy grins.  
  
Until that point, Horatio honestly hadn't even thought to look for Calleigh. Now, he glanced around, and not seeing her among his tormentors, he inquired, "Guys, tell me you didn't involve Calleigh in this little charade..."  
  
Alexx couldn't help but smile, "Oh, but we did. You'll find out how later."  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"All in good time. First we want to present what we think you'll find to be irrefutable evidence in support of our position that you and Calleigh should stop trying to fight it and get together."  
  
Adell was having a bit too much fun with this courtroom drama act of hers.  
  
"Yeah, H, give it up, man. Even *I* can see it. We should butter you now-- you're toast." Speed lamented, shaking his head sadly.  
  
Delko choked on his own laughter, "Nice, Speed. Way to help out."  
  
"Oh, shut up, *Delokowski.* You know you were thinkin' the same thing!"  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, if there's a point here, please feel free to come to it." Horatio didn't know whether to be furious or forever grateful to the Gang of Four.  
  
Adell sat down in the only empty chair at the table as Eric rose from his seat. He took a few steps and began to speak, his back to the others.  
  
Suddenly he spun on his heel and leaned low, now face to face with Horatio. He had been practicing his 'Perry Mason' impression, it seemed.  
  
"All right. Exhibit One. I give you--the murder behind the Drake Hamilton house."  
  
Horatio shivered visibly. Those were unpleasant memories at best. *It took fifteen years, but I got him. I finally got him.*  
  
Seeing that he'd scored a direct hit, Eric grinned kindly.  
  
"Don't try to tell me that when Calleigh walked up to the gate wearing that 'get down to business' suit, you didn't take a second look, H. I was there, remember?" Delko admonished.  
  
Horatio had the good grace to blush.  
  
"Not to mention that day when you came out of the house and flashed that megawatt smile at her."  
  
"You saw that?"  
  
"Uh-huh. Busted, pal."  
  
Horatio heaved himself backward, resting his elbows on the arms of the chair and steepled his fingers, staring intently at the table surface and remembering...*She did look damn fine in that suit. And I'm glad I was able to dispel the myth she believed about those people. I wouldn't want her to live with what I lived with all those years.*  
  
Eric sat down then, ceding the floor to Speed, who walked just behind Horatio and giving him a commiserating squeeze to the shoulders whispered, "Sorry, H. They made me do it. If it was up to me, I'd have locked you two in a room until you figured this thing out."  
  
Horatio relaxed into the festivities, knowing now that his friends did, indeed, mean well and that by the end of this performance, for better or for worse, the issue of his long-denied feelings for Calleigh would be settled. He only hoped Calleigh was as understanding.  
  
Speed did his best to address the room in a formal tone for the benefit of the 'occasion,' but instead came off sounding rather like Thurston Howell, III, pontificating to the natives on 'Gilligan's Island'. He finally gave up, heaved a put-upon sigh and said,  
  
"Listen, H. I know you remember the Betancourt case, right? Religious relics and drugs changing hands in international waters?"  
  
Horatio nodded. He could never forget that case—not because it was different or special, but because that's when he finally faced up to his jealousy--Hagen had been getting too close to Calleigh and she hadn't seemed to be minding it a bit. *Damn.*  
  
He spoke without thinking, "What a guy. Trophy room. Trophy wife. Blown to smithereens by a mail bomb. Calleigh bruised by spear gun recoil...Hagen."  
  
*Damn.* The panelists' knowing smiles were a telltale sign. They had seen it too. There was no denying it—his regard for Calleigh went far beyond the professional.  
  
"Guys—" Horatio wanted to explain himself, but Alexx stopped him short.  
  
She smiled sweetly at him, but reprimanded him all the same, "You'll get your turn, Lieutenant. For now, let us finish, though, okay?"  
  
Horatio couldn't hold back the chuckle that had been threatening to escape since Delko began his spiel earlier.  
  
"Okay, okay, but *please* tell me Calleigh's alright with this." Horatio was truly worried that his friends' good intentions would backfire.  
  
Alexx didn't miss a beat. "Oh, honey, Calleigh came to *us* and asked us to help her do this. The whole thing was her idea. She's just as tired as we are of watching you two dance around each other!"  
  
The room erupted in laughter and even Horatio was delighted. He'd been afraid all this time to move things forward, so, ever the go-getter, Calleigh did it for them instead. What a woman. Now he couldn't wait to see her.  
  
"Where is she? I think I've heard enough. It's time for us to talk."  
  
Alexx shook her head in disagreement. "Not so fast...Yes, you've got some talking to do, but it *is* Valentine's Day, after all. You can't meet her empty-handed."  
  
She reached under her seat and brought out a good-sized box wrapped in red foil, handed it to H.  
  
"Here. Give her these. She'll love it." Alexx beamed with self- assurance.  
  
"What are they—chocolates?" Horatio wondered.  
  
"Not just any chocolates...you'll see. Trust me." She smiled and winked mischievously, placing the oval-shaped box on the table in front of Horatio.  
  
She returned to her seat and Adell took her place as speaker.  
  
"Lieutenant Caine, if you will, direct your attention to that doorway over there, please. We have one last piece of evidence to present."  
  
All eyes, including a dutiful Horatio's, traveled across the room.  
  
The doors to the hearing room swung open as if by their own volition, a light, wispy breeze lifting Horatio's lapels and settling them again on his chest just as neatly as before.  
  
In walked the panel's star witness.  
  
Calleigh.  
  
Her tailored black suit conveyed austere professionalism, but as she drew nearer to him, Horatio spied a few signature touches that softened her appearance--her white silk blouse had clusters of tiny red heart appliqués on the tips of the collar and at each buttonhole, and at her ears, smallish golden cherubs hovered--Cupids, Horatio assumed--in honor of the day. Rounding out the theme was her hair, the lion's share rippled down her back in waves so soft Horatio could barely contain the urge to touch it, to revel in the feel of it gliding through his fingertips, but a few strands, those nearest her ears, were swept upward and secured lightly with barrettes, each one a row of little red lacquer hearts.  
  
She approached him with a tremulous smile, her eyes never leaving his.  
  
To Horatio, she appeared more timid, and yet somehow much more brave, than he'd ever seen her. His immediate reaction was to laugh with joy, but he chose instead to offer one of his patented grins—the kind that, unbeknownst to him, never failed to take hold of Calleigh's heart and set it aflame.  
  
The atmosphere crackled with *something* that no one could actually name, but as Alexx and Adell glanced at each other, the echoes of mental 'high- fives' filled the room.  
  
"Alright, I think our work here is done, gang. We should be going now." Alexx and Adell began to make their way to the exit. Delko soon followed suit, a pleased gleam in his eye.  
  
Speed, however, responded in typical Speed fashion with, "Uh-huh. No way! I'm not leavin' here until I know—"  
  
"Speed!" The other three called at once.  
  
Tim nearly jumped out of his skin.  
  
"Alright already. I'm going. Sheesh. You ask a guy to give up his Saturday morning for this, and then don't even let him stay around for the big finish? Great. Just great."  
  
As he crossed through the doorway, Speed turned back to the couple and spoke softly, with obvious sincerity.  
  
"This is it. One shot. Don't screw this up. Seriously." His boyish grin was as endearing as it was silly.  
  
Horatio and Calleigh laughed out loud and sent him on his way with genuine thanks.  
  
Speed was prepared to leave the building, but as he stepped through the door, Alexx yanked his arm and fairly dragged him down the hallway and around the corner toward the back entrance to the room. Calleigh's co- conspirators intended to listen to the ensuing conversation through the dormer at the top of the door, which they had conveniently propped open before Horatio's arrival.  
  
Alexx stood between the boys, both her hands clamped tightly over their mouths to keep them from giving away the group's location.  
  
Adell leaned against the door and lifted a finger to her lips, the universal signal for silence.  
  
"Let's listen," she whispered.  
  
On the other side of the door, Horatio and Calleigh faced each other, tentative and unsure how to proceed.  
  
"Oh, Horatio," Calleigh pleaded, "Are you angry with me about this?" She looked stricken. "I just wanted..."  
  
Horatio stepped up close to her, so close his face became a blur. Before she could finish her admission, Calleigh found herself enveloped in Horatio's embrace, their bodies falling into step, rocking to a silent rhythm they recognized by instinct alone. She wrapped her own arms around him and gave in to the feel of it all.  
  
In time, he released her, but wouldn't let her step back from him. Rather, he raised his hands and took hold of her face, caressing gentle circles at the corners of her mouth.  
  
Transfixed, Calleigh was speechless. She wanted more than anything to close her eyes and enjoy the sensations his touch evoked, but she found herself unable to comply with her own wishes. So she settled for the next best thing—she watched his eyes. For long moments, those violet-tinted gems lingered at her lips as though memorizing them. He seemed lulled into stillness by his own ministrations.  
  
Without warning, Horatio shifted his focus, coming eye-to-eye with her at last. The sudden connection registered with them simultaneously, a jolt of pure heat arcing from one to the other and back again. In one swift, fluid motion, Horatio pulled her to him and crushed his mouth to hers in a kiss not gentle, yet not demanding.  
  
Possessive, that's what the kiss was. He had claimed her, and she was his.  
  
Somewhere in the fuzzy recesses of his senses, Horatio could have sworn that he heard voices in the distance, but he couldn't have cared if he tried—he deepened the kiss and let himself go, happy and satisfied, the woman of his dreams finally in his arms.  
  
In the hallway, Speed stage whispered, "What's goin' on? I can't hear anything."  
  
Eric Delko jabbed Speed in the ribs none too lightly. "In this case, that's a good thing, so shut up and listen."  
  
Alexx flicked the Dynamic Duo on the heads with her index fingers and growled, "If you two don't hush up, you're gonna ruin everything!"  
  
Chastised, the boys went silent, straining to hear something, anything that would tell them how things were going inside.  
  
"Well, I guess that answers my question." Calleigh sighed happily.  
  
Horatio gave her a puzzled look for a heartbeat, then memory dawned...she had been afraid he was angry with her over the 'IAB hearing' stunt.  
  
He grinned, his eyes darting to the floor, then back to Calleigh.  
  
"Well, I have to admit, I was running scared there for a second. I knew I hadn't done anything wrong, but IAB is big stuff. But once I saw the team, I felt better. They really are good friends to do this for you."  
  
"For us, Horatio. They did this for us. Without them, we might never have come clean about our feelings." Calleigh spoke the truth, and Horatio knew it.  
  
"Never again, Calleigh. From now on, it's complete honesty or nothing, okay? We shouldn't need our friends to do our communicating for us." Horatio's heart was on his sleeve. "I love you," he said simply.  
  
Calleigh smiled. "And I love you. Hey, we've already got non-verbal communication down to an art form. How hard can it be to perfect the rest?"  
  
They embraced once more, sharing another brief kiss of contentment, their previous passions temporarily abated.  
  
Pulling away from him, Calleigh noticed the candy box on the table.  
  
An impish grin replaced her sweet smile as she reached for the box.  
  
"Ooh, Alexx and the gang thought of everything. I forgot a Valentine's gift for you." Calleigh frowned forlornly.  
  
"No worries, Sweetheart. You're all the gift I need—Valentine's or any other day."  
  
Before emotion could overtake him, Horatio moved away from her and picked up the box. Together they opened it to reveal a mixture of light and dark chocolate candies, some shaped like bullets, others like hearts.  
  
Amidst peals of laughter the couple plopped bits of the confections in each other's mouths and strolled arm in arm toward the door.  
  
Horatio put their communication skills to work then. First, he motioned for Calleigh to stay quiet; next he pointed to the door and whispered, "I think we have an audience."  
  
Their eyes met and held, a devious plan hatching wordlessly between them. The message received, Horatio tweaked his eyebrows to confirm her approval, to which Calleigh merely grinned. This may have been Cupid's day, but a little devil was in on the fun.  
  
Without preamble, Horatio threw open the door, a jumble of arms and legs scrambling for purchase as the Gang of Four came tumbling to the ground, their clandestine spy mission a secret no longer.  
  
"Well," they asked in unison, "what's the verdict?"  
  
Horatio laughed. "Guilty as charged."  
  
"And the sentence?" Adell wondered.  
  
"To spend the rest of his days...with me." Calleigh sounded hopeful.  
  
Horatio looked at her in wonderment, his mind filling in the blanks in her statement.  
  
"A life sentence of the best kind," he admitted happily.  
  
Horatio and Calleigh came together again, fulfillment draping itself over them like a warm blanket.  
  
Lost in a romantic haze all their own, they never heard the team's raucous cheers.  
  
~finis~  
  
Happy Valentine's Day, all! 


End file.
